


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube Shenanigans [8]
Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, EY BOSS, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franku has a serious nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

It was _horrible_.

It was the **_scariest_**.

_He woke up in a cold sweat._

 

 "Where...where am i?" Frank asked himself, his eyesight blurry. He tried to sit up with a light head, focusing on the light in the room.

 "Is that a computer?"

 As his eyesight became better, he noticed it was. But he didn't own a computer. He sat up from bed and walked to the small light in the room, realizing that it was on a certain YouTube page that felt familiar. He tilted his head in confusion, clicking on the untitled video that was on the page. As he clicked on it, it showed him...in his apartment....but in a pink suit, throwing glass against the wall and laughing insanely. "The fuck?" He whispered as he watched in digust. The video flipped to him in an McDonalds, still in the pink suit, screaming, "THE DARK LORD IS HERE" while rolling some sort of top.

 This was horrible.

 The video went to static and showed him with a lemon costume, screaming, "IM A LEMOOOON!". But that didnt last long, as the computer showed another clip; him talking about fisting small children, and then to him sitting in a bath full of ramen aggressively eating it.

 What was this, some sort of hellish nightmare?

 The videos flashed by, all showing socially uncomfortable things, including him finding and feeding rats to a friend of his while cosplaying Guy Fieri, Getting beat up by a black guy in a power rangers suit, answering 'hate mail' while repeatedly making fun of Minecraft, and lots of screaming.

 

 He woke up.

 "Damn" He whispered, sweaty and cold. "That was the..."

 "Worst....nightmare...."

 

 then frank realised that those were all things he did on youtube and that he is a fucking dissapointment the fuckign end


End file.
